


Reunion

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War - Marvel, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wakes up in the Anti-Reg bunker to a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

His head hurt. A lot. And the lights above him were flickering. That wasn’t helping. But the hand resting on his… that warm, safe feeling hand; that was definitely helping. “Where…?”

 

“Don’t worry about it yet.” Peter managed to blink a few times, noting that his left eye was swollen… not swollen shut, but close. Everything slowly leaked back into his memory. The conversation with Tony, the escape from the tower, which even with the headache from hell sounded like the title to a b-grade action movie, one he’d no doubt be dragged to by the man sitting next to him. “You scared the shit out of me, Pete.”

 

“Sorry.” He let his eyes close again. “How’d I get here, anyway? I don’t remember…” Hazel eyes flickered open again and watched as a dark look passed over Johnny’s face.

 

“The Punisher brought you here.”

 

“Really? Wow… that’s…”

 

“Yeah.” Johnny’s grip on his hand tightened for a moment. “So does this mean you’re joining the dark side?”

 

“Yeah.” Peter rolled onto his side, hissing quietly at the twinge in his ribs. “And this isn’t the dark side. Believe me.”

 

“I know.” Johnny bend down, pressing a quick kiss to Peter’s lips.

 

“Ow!”

 

“What?”

 

“My lip’s split open.” Peter would have frowned if he’d been more awake, and if Johnny didn’t have that grin on his face that Peter knew meant he was trying his hardest not to laugh. “That hurt.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you when you’re feeling better.”

 

“Yes. You will.”

 

“I’m glad you smartened up.”

 

“Yeah, I missed you too.”


End file.
